Velocity
Velocity is the one of the creations of Typhos Saturnalia, being the commander of the 3rd Cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun. Within the Legion, and later Othrys, Velocity maintained a messenger status within the military, due to his unrivaled speed. Appearance Velocity has green hair, yellow eyes with black sclera, and tan skin. He dresses in a green military uniform with yellow embellishments, such as ropes or lines, and white gloves. Pointing from his head are two antennas that he uses to sense changes in the air. Personality Velocity is arrogant to a limit. He believes in his ability to defeat anyone weaker than Vega or Alexius, and taunts opponents with his superior power. Although he'll apologize to his superiors if he's gone too far, and seems to fear them. He also often makes short threats to those that annoy him, such as when he threatened to rupture Gundahar's lungs before running to take Ragna to Proserpina. History Like all other members of Typhos' Legion, Velocity was created by Proserpina's sculpting, but given life by Typhos' Personification Magic. The particular magic container used to create him is currently unknown. Magic and Abilities High Speed: Velocity is capable of using this magic to increase his speed. This increases his physical attacks due to power behind his sheer speed. When utilizing this magic, he appears as a green flash, almost instantly moving from one place to another, if he's visible at all. He can even keep up with and exceed that of other High Speed users, and even the Celestial Body Magic Meteor spell, enabling him to outpace and strike said opponents with little to no difficulty. Velocity's magic allows him to increase the speed of any part of his body, allowing him to do complex puzzles, or other tasks in seconds. The speed he is capable of moving at has had him marked as the fastest member of the Legion Under the Black Sun. * Accelerator: Velocity increases his speed even further, tripling his previous movement speed, running so fast that most people cannot track his movements. He appears to disappear and reappear, moving faster than even Hyperion Lucis, the former fastest Mage of Othrys. * After Image: Velocity runs so fast that it creates multiple after images. The sheer number and randomness of the after images on the battlefield makes it all but impossible to locate the real Velocity. This allows him to attack his opponent from any angle, as they cannot technically see where he is coming from. * Full Speed Cannon: Velocity runs at his opponent, moving at his top speed and slams into his opponent. This deals immense blunt damage, shattering bones, and causing ruptures in his opponent's bodies. Even if someone manages to stop him from running, he can still go forward far and fast enough to slam into his opponent and deliver a fair amount of physical damage. Air Magic: Velocity has free control over the air. He can increase or decrease the oxygen content, either causing suffocation or hyperventilation. Velocity himself does not need to breath, making it possible for him to even take the air from himself. Velocity can also manipulate the air around him into powerful bursts to blast away his opponents. This can be in the form of a large blast, or a concentrated burst that is designed to deal more internal damage via contact. Most dangerously, he can manipulate the air that's already inside of people to torture them, and even create vacuums inside their body. Velocity can even pressurize the air, creating razor sharp blades. Velocity is also capable of flight, and uses this ability in conjunction with his High Speed to move in the air as fast as he can on land. His capability over this magic even gives him the advantage of Air Elemental Slayers. Using the two antennas on his head, Velocity can also feel the most minute changes in the air, allowing him to feel every move his opponent makes, as long as it affects the movement of air. His mastery over this magic is what gained him the title of Air God. *'Air Pressure Cannon:' Velocity runs up to his opponent from behind and blasts then at point blank range with highly pressurized air. This does crushing damage that's easily capable of shattering bones, as it delivers an internal shockwave that is even visible as it passes through the target's body. It is similar to spells used by William Mercury with his Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, bypassing physical defense to directly strike one's internal structure. *'Hurricane Cannon:' Velocity holds out his hands in front of him gathers a large quantity of air into it. He then fires a huge burst of air from it. This spell is capable of uprooting trees, tossing around debris and vehicles, and even destroying buildings. The winds of this spell are also incredibly sharp, cutting up anything that gets inside the area. Velocity has even used this spell to bore through a mountain as practice, and often boasts this spell's supreme power. * Great Wind Dragon: Velocity gathers a large quantity of wind in his hands, and blasts it at his opponent. Upon leaving contact with his body, it takes the shape of a Chinese Dragon, moving in a serpentine pattern towards its target. Velocity can freely control the trajectory of this Dragon, making it appear as if it's sentient with the way it bites and fires air blasts at his opponent. These blasts of air are strong enough to dent steel. Velocity has stated that this Dragon will "follow its prey to the ends of the Earth". Most attacks are ineffectual against the Dragon, especially fire, which it smothers. They simply pass through its body, as it is still made from wind. The dragon can be destroyed, but it requires very specific requirements. One must use up its oxygen reserves, which is very difficult as Velocity can continue to supply the Dragon with more air until it's fulfilled its purpose, at the price of more magical energy. *'Air Dome:' By forming a dome of air around his opponent, Velocity creates an area that slowly drains his opponent of oxygen, as they are unable to retrieve more. The dome itself is merely gaseous and can easily be exited, but as Velocity does not need to breath, he can remain inside the dome in order to ensure they cannot leave. He is also capable of using this spell to create an immediate vacuum, instantly removing the air from the affected area. Unique Physiology: As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. His body is much stronger than a normal human's, allowing him to continuously run at high speeds without him having to worry about his body tearing apart. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Velocity uses his hand to hand skills, in conjunction with his inhuman speed, in a fighting style that involves evasion and dealing powerful blows. Immense Speed: Velocity can move at incredible speeds, even without the assistance of magic, outpacing even the fastest of runners in races. His reflexes are also incredibly fast, allowing him to dodge attacks from point blank range without the assistance of magic, and counterattacking with his own speed before his opponent can use their magic. When utilizing High Speed, his speed is so advanced that he has reportedly never been caught before while running, not even by Alexius, Vega, and Jaco (a Lightning Magic, Light Magic, and Spatial Magic user respectively). It is also notable that each of those mages are stronger than him in terms of sheer Magic power. Enhanced Durability: Despite his tendency to avoid damage, Velocity is capable of taking powerful blows and still get back to his feet afterwards. He has been slammed into walls, and stopped dead in his tracks, but just dusts himself off and continues to fight. Immense Magic Power: Like the other commanders of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Velocity has a vast amount of magical power, enough so that he can constantly manipulate the air without the slightest bit of fatigue. His power is great enough for him to be marked as the third strongest Commander of the Legion Under the Black Sun, an incredible feat, most notable due to the power of those ranked below him. Typhos himself has even said that he believes Velocity could take down an entire army in seconds. When exerting a large amount of magic power, his aura appears green. Trivia Velocity's appearance is based off of a human version of the Legendary Pokemon Rayquaza. Velocity is the measurement of speed, a reference to his speed-based magic. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Air Magic User